I'm Already There Smitchie One Shot
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are 26 and married with two kids. Connect 3 is on tour in Europe what will happen betweent the Gray family? Especially since Jason has a new born son he has never seen do to the tour. Very cute story Read and review thanks.


I'm Already There by Lonestar

**SMITCHIE**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ADAM, VANESSA AND CHASE. I DON'T OWN THE SONG EITHER OR THE SONG THEY SING. **

"_He called her on the road From a lonely cold hotel room Just to hear her say I love you one more time But when he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the background He had to wipe away a tear from his eye A little voice came on the phone Said daddy when you coming home He said the first thing that came to his mind"_

"Thank You England." I yelled to the crowd as my brothers and I bowed and made our way off stage. Once backstage Nate was greeted with his fiancés giving him a kiss, the only reason she was on tour with us was because she was our PA. Jason and I exchanged a look we were both thinking the same thing…we miss our girls. Jason and I being the older ones are happily married and each have two kids.

Quickly I made my way onto the bus and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi. Who is this?" a very perky voice rang through the phone. I smiled realizing it was my three year old, Vanessa Claire Gray. Mitchie and I got together after Camp Rock stayed strong, and got married 6 years ago when we were 21. Two years later we welcomed our first child into the world Adam Jason Gray. One year later we had Vanessa.

"Hello?" Van said into the phone again.

"Hey Princess." I said with a smile on my face.

"Daddy!!!" She squealed excitedly.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. I misses you!" She said softly.

"I miss you too." I said gently.

"I wove you daddy." Vanessa said softly not pronouncing 'Love' right.

"I love you too Baby girl." I answered. "Where's Adam?"

"Mommy's yelling at him." She answered simply and proudly.

"Why? What'd he do?" I asked.

"He hit me and called me stupid and threw a toy truck at me. IT HURT!" She said. I could tell tears were forming by the way her voice wavered.

"Give the phone to him please."

"Ok." She said. I heard her talk to Mitchie. Then a voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

It was Adam.

"Why did you call your sister stupid and throw things at her?" I said sternly.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He said softly.

I sighed. "Adam listen to me." I began. "You have got to stop being mean to your sister when I'm gone. I will find out. You think your mom is tough on you wait until I get home. I'm tired of hearing about this." It was true; I hear stories like this practically every other day.

"Ok" he said. "I understand."

"Good. No give the phone to your mom please." I answered.

"Daddy?" He said.

"What?" I asked softly.

"When are you coming home?"

I sighed.

"_I'm already there Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind I'm your imaginary friend And I know I'm in your prayers Oh I'm already there"_

"Soon." I answered my son softly.

"Ok. I love you." He answered back.

"I love you too Adam."

"_She got back on the phone Said I really miss you darling __Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright Wish I was in your arms Lying right there beside you But I know that Ill be in your dreams tonight And Ill gently kiss your lips Touch you with my fingertips So turn out the light and close your eyes"_

"Hey Shane." Mitchie's quiet calm voice said. "Don't worry about Adam."

"I won't. You're a good mom you can handle him. I love you Mitch." I answered her.

"I love you too Shane." She said softly. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

We talked for a few more minutes until she realized it was time to get the kids to bed.

About thirty minutes later she called me back.

"Hey baby." I said as I answered my cell phone.

"I miss you." Was the first thing she said.

"I miss you too babe." I said. "Look I know this is hard for you and the kids but you have to remember it's hard for me too."

She sighed. "I know."

"So," I wanted to change the subject. "Have you seen my nephew?" I asked referring to Jason's son who was born a month into the tour and he missed it. Once the tour started we couldn't cancel it according to our manager. Jason hasn't seen him and won't see him for 2 more weeks and it's killing him.

"Oh my gosh yes!" Mitch squealed. "Shane he's so cute!" she said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Chase Nathaniel Gray" she said. I smiled. "Is Jason still refusing to look at pictures?"

I sighed. "Yes he keeps saying 'I am not going to see my son for the first time on paper I will see him with my own eyes in front of me.'" I answered. "He's so stubborn. It has to be driving Mads crazy." I said referring to his wife Maddie**. (Suite life of Zack and Cody I DON"T OWN) **

"It is." She answered with a yawn.

"Babe you sound tired why don't you go to bed I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said softly.

"Ok. I love you, Shane."

"I love you too."

"_I'm already there Don't make a sound I'm the beat in your heart I'm the moonlight shining down I'm the whisper in the wind And Ill be there until the end Can you feel the love that we share Oh I'm already there"_

Finally the two weeks were up and we were on our way home. I would sound more excited but I am so tired last night Jason ran through the bus for an hour and a half starting at midnight singing 'We're going home. I get to see my son.' Over and over again.

"Boys welcome back to Burbank." Our driver said. We all exchanged glances and smiles. Jason opened his mouth but Nate and I cut him off.

"If you start singing again I swear I am going to kill you." We both said. He immediately shut his mouth sat back and pouted. Yes he pouted and to think he is 29. Heck Vanessa acts more mature then him sometimes and she's 3.

About a half hour later we pulled up to Jason's house were we all agreed to meet.

"_We may be a thousand miles apart but I__'ll be with you wherever you are"_

We walked up to the door and Jas used his key to unlock it. We had told the girls we wouldn't be here until at least noon. Mitchie stayed the night at Jas' with the kids so they could help Maddie get ready. We were a bit early it was only like 8 a.m. Jason quietly opened the door and we walked in. I heard the voice of my wife in the kitchen and a baby giggling. Jason heard it too and smiled. Nate and Caitlyn stayed back and Jas and I made our way to the kitchen.

Our wives were sitting at the island and had their backs turned toward us. In Maddie's arms was a baby. Jason quietly walked up behind Maddie while I walked up behind Mitchie.

"I miss them." Maddie said. Jason and I stopped.

"I know." Mitchie said. "I absolutely hate thunderstorms they scare me to death so Shane will always sing to me during one so I stay calm." I felt myself smile.

"Me too." Maddie explained. "I feel so vulnerable when Jas isn't home" Mitchie nodded. Jason and I exchanged glances and nodded.

"Which one?" I mouthed.

"Please Be Mine" Jas mouthed back. I nodded. Jason quietly began to sing. (A/N: If you have ever heard Kevin sing he is amazing.) "They come and go but they don't know that you are my beautiful" Maddie sat up straighter.

Mitchie looked at her "Sometimes it's like I can hear his voice." Maddie said. Mitchie nodded

I glanced at Jas and smirked before picking up the next line just as soft. "I try to come closer with you but they all say we won't make it through."

Mitchie glanced around in front of her. "Do you hear singing?" she asked. Maddie nodded. "Is the stereo on?" She shook her head.

"What?" I said.

"A husband can't sing to his wife?" Jason finished. They both spun around and squealed. We quickly walked over to them. I hugged Maddie first while Jas hugged Mitchie.

After we hugged them we moved to our wives. I watched as Jason held his son and kissed his forehead with a smile on his face he then looked at Maddie and kissed her. I felt Mitchie place her hand on my cheek and I looked at her smiling.

"I love you." Was all she said before we kissed. After we pulled away I looked at her with a smile.

"I love you too." I said. "Where are the kids?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You honestly think that they would be awake at 8:30?" she said. Referring to the fact that they are like me they don't go to sleep before 10 and don't wake up until late morning lucky us they are homeschooled.

"Well their going to." I said as I took her hand and led her upstairs. We stopped in my niece Victoria or as we all call her Vicky's room. "Is Van in here?" Mitchie nodded and opened the door. Together we walked in over to the bed where the two three year olds were asleep.

"Aunt Mitchie?" a voice said. I noticed Vicky's eyes opening. When she laid eyes on me she smiled. "Is daddy home?"

I nodded. "He's downstairs in the kitchen with mommy why don't you go down and see him." I suggested. She nodded and ran out. Mitchie picked up Van and I smiled as my daughter stuck her thumb in her mouth and laid her head on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Sweetie," Mitchie whispered in her ear. "Look who's here." Vanessa slowly lifted her head and once she saw me she smiled. "Daddy."

I took her in my arms and hugged her. After that we made our way to the guest bedroom where Adam was. I gently shook him.

"Go away." He mumbled. I shook him again. "Wake me up when daddy is home" He groaned.

"Ok." I began. "Wake up and give me a hug." Adam quickly sat up and smiled.

"Dad." I smiled and hugged him.

"We missed you." Adam said.

"Well I'm home."

"_I'm already there Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind And Ill be there until the end"_

**Hey ok so I hope you liked it. I think ****it's kind of cute. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Also if you have an idea for a one shot that you would like to see put the title of the song and the couple you want (Niley, Nitchie, Moe, Smitchie, Loe, or Kashley) tell me and I will try to do one for you. **

**Thanks Ashlyn. **


End file.
